Le dernier envol
by Creamy T
Summary: One-shot. Mio est torturée par un souvenir qui ne vient pas. Son ami veut l'aider, mais personne ne le peut...


I

« Mio...

Mio...

Mio... »

Elle ferme les yeux et écoute le bruit du vent.

« Mio... »

Le murmure de la brise dansant entre les branches.

« Mio... »

La forêt est sombre et on n'y voit pas grand chose, mais elle n'est pourtant pas silencieuse. Elle pourrait passer des heures à écouter cette symphonie. Ça lui rappelle...

« ... Merci... »

Elle se sent nostalgique. Comme si... elle avait perdu quelque chose ici...

« Mio... Aide-moi... »

Elle bat des paupières. Quelque chose l'appelle. Plus loin dans les bois. Elle ne réfléchit pas. Elle avance d'un pas lent, sur un chemin gris et froid. Ses sandales sont glacées. Ses vêtements sont glacés. Tout son être est glacé.

« Mio... »

Elle s'arrête. Le paysage a changé, tout à coup. Des maisons sur les côtés. Des stèles. Elle ne voit pas ce qu'elles représentent, mais son cœur le sait déjà. Portée par un instinct inconnu, elle continue d'avancer jusqu'à une grande maison de style traditionnel.

Elle ne l'a jamais vu, et pourtant c'est comme si elle la connaissait déjà. Et à chaque pas qu'elle fait, c'est comme si elle revoyait un vieux film qu'elle avait déjà oublié.

Elle traverse les pièces vides sans les voir. Elle ne voit pas ces yeux qui l'observent, ces choses qui la surveille. L'intruse.

Elle semble se réveiller lorsqu'elle arrive dans une grotte. L'air est gelé, et pourtant elle n'a pas froid. Elle ne sent plus rien. Comme si elle...  
Un frottement dans l'air attire son regard plus loin. Un point rouge tremblant dans le noir. Elle s'approche jusqu'à ce qu'elle distingue un papillon. Puis deux. Puis trois. Puis de nombreux papillons qui volent vers les profondeurs de la pierre.

Elle les suit sans se poser de questions. Elle descend des escaliers en bois, passe sous les arcades qui pourrissent depuis longtemps maintenant. Plus elle marche, et plus elle prend conscience de qui elle est et de ce qu'elle fait. Pas assez pour se demander pourquoi elle le fait. Mais assez pour savoir qu'elle doit le faire. Elle doit le faire. Elle doit continuer.

Elle se sent comme Alice tombée dans son trou. Sans doute devait-elle, elle aussi, se sentir seule et mal à l'aise dans ce noir oppressant. Après tout, elle aurait pu tout aussi bien passer par ici.

Sauf qu'elle ne tombe pas et qu'elle avance en connaissance de cause. Elle peut faire demi tour mais ne s'en sent pas le courage.

« Mio... »

Enfin elle est en bas. Elle passe sous la porte de bois. Il y a quelque chose. Comme...

Elle sent son cœur se serrer. Par la tristesse. Par la peur. Par les remords.

Il y a une immense faille dans le sol. Et devant, un autel, et entre les deux une personne. Qui se retourne lentement. Très lentement.

Elle ne veut pas voir ce visage. Plus jamais.

« Mio...

-NON ! »

Mio se réveille en sursaut et en larmes. Elle regarde vivement autour d'elle pour vérifier l'endroit où elle se trouve. Quelques affiches. Un bureau. Une fenêtre avec des voiles colorés. Sa chambre.  
Elle se calme comme elle peut, fait comme elle a appris. Elle respire lentement et profondément. Inspirer trois secondes, en expirer six. Peu à peu, les battements de son cœur se font moins violents, moins rapides. Les martellements finissent par se stabiliser.

Un cauchemar. Juste un cauchemar. Et le pire là dedans, c'est qu'elle n'en garde déjà plus aucun souvenir.

Elle regarde son horloge qui lui indique six heures du matin, soupire et se recouche. Encore une demi-heure avant le fatidique lever du soleil, et la toute aussi fatidique sonnerie du réveil. Elle se sent exténuée et mérite bien, selon elle, encore un peu de sommeil. Malheureusement, elle le sait, elle sera incapable de retomber dans les songes, et après une dizaine de minute à attendre Morphée, elle se lève et cherche mollement ses pantoufles avant de descendre les escaliers vers la cuisine. A tâtons, elle prend de quoi déjeuner, et tant qu'elle y est, de quoi bien déjeuner, puisqu'elle a vingt minutes de plus que d'habitude.

Après avoir finit son repas, elle se dirige vers la salle de bain, prend une douche rapide avant se diriger vers sa chambre pour s'habiller.  
Sept heures dix. Elle ouvre grand sa penderie, sort quelques vêtements, les range de nouveaux. Passe sa main sur son menton et réfléchis à ce qu'elle pourrait bien mettre. Après plusieurs essais, elle se décide à prendre un jean et un tee-shirt bleu marine, sa couleur favorite, surmonté d'un gilet facile à porter, avant de prendre son sac et de se diriger vers la porte, fin prête.

Après avoir prit soin de fermer la porte, elle dévale les marches avant d'atterrir sur le trottoir. La lumière lui fait mal aux yeux mais elle s'y habitue vite et le chatouillement des rayons du soleil sur son visage lui tire un sourire. Ce dernier s'agrandit à la vue de son ami l'attend.

« Salut, lui dit-elle, ça va ?

-Question stupide, bien sûr que ça va quand je suis avec toi. »

Elle rit doucement avant de lui voler un baiser.

« -C'est toi qui est stupide.

-Peut-être bien, soupire-t-il. Mais là n'est pas la question. T'as l'air fatiguée. Mal dormi ?

-On peut dire ça oui. Des cauchemars.

-Encore ? Faut vraiment que t'aille voir un psy.

-Je t'en prie ! Je ne suis pas folle, quand même.

-C'est pas ce que j'ai dit... »

Il soupire. Étudiant en psychologie, il n'aime pas qu'on relie toujours celle-ci à la folie. Mio le savait très bien et elle faisait ce genre de remarques à chaque fois qu'elle le pouvait.

« Je rigole.

-Je sais.

-T'es d'une susceptibilité...

-Bon on y va ? L'unif va pas nous attendre.

-T'as raison.

-J'ai toujours raison.

-Bien sûr... Aller. »

Elle lui prend la main et s'en va avec lui.

II

« Mio... »

Elle regarde son portrait qui l'appelle entre les arbres. Elle est consciente, cette fois. Cette fois il y a quelque chose de différent. Pas comme dans les autres rêve. Celui-ci est...

« Mio... »

Un soupir quand elle se retourne et s'en va vers le village derrière elle. Mio a envie de hurler. Pourquoi la quitte-t-elle encore ? Pourquoi cet éternel recommencement ?

« MAYU ! »

Sa sœur semble ne pas l'entendre et continue de marcher lentement. Lorsqu'elle disparait dans les ténèbres, Mio se rend compte d'une chose dont elle n'avait jamais eu conscience jusqu'alors.

Elle peut marcher. Elle peut la suivre. Elle peut l'en empêcher.

Elle ne sait pas de quoi elle parle, mais elle sait, elle _sait_ qu'elle doit à tout prix faire quelque chose.

Alors elle commence à courir. Elle aurait du se faire gifler par les branches basses des vieux arbres. Elle aurait du mais elle semble les traverser. Et la distance qui lui avait alors parut si courte de vue eut l'air beaucoup plus longue. Tellement qu'elle en était essoufflée. Ses jambes ne suivaient plus, elle avait mal au pied.

Et pourtant, la distance ne se réduit pas. Elle prend conscience qu'elle ne pourra jamais la suivre. Jamais la retrouver. _C'est trop tard maintenant..._

Elle s'effondre. Ses genoux atteigne le sol avec une telle brutalité qu'elle hurle. Elle hurle jusqu'à ce que ses cordes vocales se brisent, jusqu'à ce que l'air lui manque. Elle hurle de douleur, elle hurle de chagrin, elle hurle de désespoir.

Puis elle s'arrête, elle regarde le sol, la terre, les aiguilles, les feuilles mortes. _Mortes_. Elle pleure, elle sent les larmes salées qui tombent sur sa main, elle veut arrêter de venir ici, elle ne peut plus en supporter plus, elle ne peut plus courir sans but, elle n'en peut plus de voir ainsi filer sa vie.

Une main chaleureuse lui relève la tête. Elle regarde son sauveur.

« Pourquoi... »

Les larmes emplissent sa voix comme ses yeux. Elle a mal. Son cœur est comme déchiré.

« Mio... Aide-moi... »

Cette main si chaleureuse devient glacée. Elle l'enveloppe, elle l'étouffe, et son cœur s'arrête de battre. Tout s'arrête.

Elle ouvre lentement les yeux, juste assez pour voir son voisin l'observer avec un regard inquiet.

Il murmure.

« Mio, c'est la nuit qu'il faut dormir... »

Elle sursaute, se frotte rapidement les yeux.

« Désolée...

-T'as de la chance que le prof ai rien vu tu sais.

-Je sais, lâche-moi. »

Elle soupire et porte son attention sur le cours. Elle a encore fait un cauchemar. Horrible. Mais malgré tous ses efforts, son contenu lui échappe.

III

« Mio ?

-Oui ?

-De quoi tu rêvais ?

-Pourquoi ?

-T'avais l'air d'avoir le sommeil agité. »

Elle croise les mains derrière son dos et réfléchit.

« Un cauchemar.

-Encore ?

-Mmh.

-Et ça racontait quoi ?

-Je sais pas.

-Tu sais pas ?

-Je me souviens pas. Arrête de me saouler.

-T'as pas envie de savoir ce qui te torture à ce point ?

-Aucune envie.

-Pourtant ça pourrait t'aider non ? Tu ferais peut-être plus de cauchemars.

-Tu sais quoi ?

-Non ?

-Mêle toi de tes affaires.

-Puisque tels sont les ordres de mademoiselle... »

Mio tapote sur le crâne de son ami.

« C'est bien, gentil.

-N'empêche... Prend ça quand même. »

Il lui tend un morceau de papier qu'elle regarde avec un drôle d'air.

« C'est le numéro d'un psychanalyste. Non, non, dis rien, c'est juste si jamais. T'es pas obligée de m'en parler. »

Elle le range dans sa poche et soupire.

Encore quelques mots échangé avant qu'elle parte, et ils se quittent dans l'espoir de se revoir le lendemain.

IV

Assise dans son fauteuil, les genoux replié sur son ventre, elle regarde la carte que lui a donné son ami.

« Franchement... Ça craint. » Se dit-elle.

A quoi ça servirait ? Savoir quelles sont ses peurs ? Comment cela l'aiderait-elle ?

Elle est fatiguée. Tellement fatiguée. De devoir se souvenir.

Elle ferme les yeux et sombre dans le sommeil.

Elle se réveille en sursaut. Un sourire nait sur ses lèvres. Elle a trouvé une solution. Elle téléphone à son ami, puis file sur son ordinateur trouver ce qu'elle cherche.

V

« C'est par là.

-T'es sûre ?

-Certaine.

-Tu peux me dire ou on va au moins ?

-Je te l'ai déjà dit.

-Le village de tes rêves, c'est bien gentil ça, mais ça s'appelle comment ?

-Aucune idée. Mais il faut qu'on y aille.

-C'est toi qui paye l'essence ! »

Elle sourit.

« Pas de problèmes »

Ils finissent par arriver, après quelques heures de route. Une forêt vaguement familière.

Mio ferme les yeux et tente de se souvenir. Elle est certaine d'être déjà venue ici, et pas seulement dans ses rêves. Elle ne sait même pas déterminer si le souvenir qu'elle a de ce bois lui est positif ou négatif. Elle sursaute quand elle sent la main de son ami se poser sur son épaule.

« Alors ? Ça te dit quelque chose ?  
-Pas vraiment.

-D'accord... »

Ils restent silencieux quelques minutes, puis Mio décide d'investir la forêt.

« Euh, t'es sûre que c'est une bonne idée ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Bah... Ça m'inspire pas confiance tout ça.

-Quoi tout ça ?

-Je sais pas moi ! J'aime pas ça, c'est tout !

-Pas besoin de t'énerver ! Reste là, si tu en as envie. Moi j'y vais. Avec ou sans toi.

-C'était bien la peine...

-Quoi ?

-Je viens pour t'aider et toi tu me chasse !

-Je te chasse pas ! Tu prends vraiment tout mal !

-C'est de ta faute ! Vas y toute seule dans ta foutue forêt...

-Ok. »

Elle s'enfonce dans l'obscurité en laissant son ami derrière elle.

Lui ne se décide pas à partir. Il reste près de sa voiture. Comment reviendrait-elle de toute façon, s'il ne l'attendait pas ?

Il l'attend une dizaine de minutes, puis une vingtaine, une trentaine... Une heure passe, deux heures, et il s'impatiente. Il décide de partir à sa recherche.

Il avance dans cette forêt dont il ne connait rien. Il ne la trouve pas rassurante. Plus il marche, plus les arbres semblent se resserrer. Au fur et à mesure, il se rend compte que la lumière se fait plus rare, à tel point qu'il finit par se demander si vraiment ils sont en pleine journée, comme il le pensait. Le stress le gagne. Il sent qu'il est perdu.

Puis, après une longue errance, il remarque des traces de pas dans le sol mou. Et au loin, il voit quelqu'un courir.

Alors, il court lui aussi, pour demander son chemin. Il est plus rapide et finit par se rapprocher de sa cible. Aucun doute maintenant. C'est la silhouette de Mio.

Il l'appelle, encore et encore, mais elle ne lui répond pas. Il est terriblement essoufflé, et malgré ses efforts, il ne parvient pas à la rattraper.

Enfin elle s'arrête. Elle se retourne. Elle lui sourit. Il pense qu'au moins, elle ne lui en veut pas. Il tente de calmer les battements de son cœur, s'appuie sur ses jambes en reprenant son souffle. Elle continue de le fixer, de loin, puis, lorsqu'il se décide à marcher à sa rencontre, elle redémarre, quitte le sentier et disparait dans les ténèbres.

Arrivé là où il l'a vue pour la dernière fois, il s'arrête et la cherche des yeux. Il ne la trouve pas. À sa place volette un petit papillon rouge sang.

Celui-ci s'en va hors du chemin, et lui le suit dans l'espoir que cet insecte le conduira à Mio.

VI

Il arrive enfin dans un espace ouvert, où les arbres de poussent pas. Il y a des stèles par terre. Des constructions humaines. Il avance et voit que l'endroit où il se trouve surplombe un village ancien, de style très traditionnel. Il remarque qu'il fait maintenant nuit, et que ce village n'est éclairé que par de petites lanternes rouges comme le papillon qu'il avait suivi et qui avait maintenant disparu.

Un bruit étrange le fait sursauter. Sur ses gardes, il se retourne. Le bruit, qui vient de la forêt, s'approche de plus en plus. Il se penche et prend un morceau de bois, pour pouvoir se défendre contre un éventuel ennemi.

Il se décrispe quand il voit Mio surgir de derrière les arbres, jetant un regard derrière elle.

Elle le regarde, d'abord déconcertée, puis fronce les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais que t'étais parti.

-Bah, ça faisait deux heures que t'étais partie, alors je suis venu te chercher.

-Deux heures ? Vraiment ?

-Ouais. Et puis pourquoi tu me demande ça ? Tu m'as vu tout à l'heure non ?

-Euh...

-Dans les bois.

-Non.

-Comment ça non ?

-Je t'ai pas vu.

-Tu rigoles, tu courais comme une tarée, puis tu t'es arrêtée et t'as souri.

-J'ai jamais fait ça...

-T'es sûre ?

-Évidemment ! T'as du rêver.

-Ouais, sans doute... »

Il soupire et observe les alentours. Vraiment glauque comme situation.

« Bon, on fait quoi maintenant? »

Mio le regarde pendant quelques secondes puis lui répond.

« Tu saurais retrouver le chemin pour rentrer ?

-Non.

-Alors on continue tout droit. J'ai déjà vu cet endroit. Il faut que j'y aille.

-...

-Tu viens ?

-Comme si j'avais le choix... »

Elle fronce les sourcils.

« Bien sûr que tu as le choix ! Je ne t'ai jamais obligé à faire quoi que ce soit ! Si tu ne voulais pas me suivre, il fallait rester chez toi ! C'est de ta faute si tu es ici avec moi, pas la mienne !

-C'est bon, j'ai rien dit... »

En colère, elle tourne les talons et prend le chemin du village. Il la suit à contrecœur, ne voulant surtout pas la laisser seule dans cet endroit que la nuit avait gagné trop tôt et qui semblait vide et inhospitalier.

Arrivé en bas et devant la première maison, ils s'arrêtent.

Il observe Mio. Elle observe la porte. Elle semble se souvenir de quelque chose...

Un souvenir, lointain, léger comme une plume, porté par le vent du soir, lui revient vaguement.

Cette porte, cette maison, elle les a déjà vue. Et elle n'était pas seule. Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre avec elle.

« C'est trop tôt » Murmure-t-elle sans s'en rendre compte.

« Euh, Mio ? Ça va ?

-Oui...

-Ah, parce que t'as pas l'air bien et...

-Pas le temps. Continuons d'avancer. »

Pas le temps pour quoi ? Il ne le savait pas et n'avait pas vraiment envie de le savoir. Silencieux, il la suit encore et toujours, parce qu'il sent qu'elle peut peut-être lui apporter quelque chose.

Il sent que ce qui va suivre sera important pour lui. Alors il continue.

Après plusieurs minutes à déambuler dans les ruelles, à entrer dans une maison vide et à faire demi tour tout le temps, à s'arrêter pour s'inquiéter intérieurement de l'état de Mio, il l'arrête devant un pont en bois qui n'a pas l'air très solide.

« T'es sûre que c'est une bonne idée d'aller par-là ? »

Elle se retourne, le juge du regard, puis lui offre son plus beau sourire.

« Tu ne me fais plus confiance maintenant ?

-Si,si.

-Bah alors...

-C'est juste que t'es un peu bizarre là...

-Moi ?

-Qui d'autre ?

-Tu me trouve bizarre ? Dans quel sens ?

-Tu me fous les boules ! T'as des réactions pas normales. »

Elle rit.

« Arrête de rire c'est encore plus glauque !

-Monsieur aurait-il peur du noir ?

-Non, c'est juste que je suis pas rassuré... Et puis on s'en fout de ce qu'il y a là derrière, non ?

-Pas moi. »

Elle s'engage sur le pont avant qu'il n'ait le temps de protester, et en un clin d'œil, elle disparaît de la vue de son ami.

VII

Mio ne se sent pas bien. Arrivée devant la grande bâtisse, cachée dans le brouillard quelques secondes auparavant, elle ferme les yeux et tente de respirer calmement. Elle ne se souvient pas de cet endroit mais est certaine qu'il n'apporterait que du mal.

Voyant que son ami ne l'a pas suivie, elle décide de contourner la maison et de retourner dans les bois. Elle n'a plus la moindre envie de rester ici. De toute façon, son rôle est fini...

Avant de s'en aller, elle se tourne une dernière fois vers la porte d'entrée.

Il y a là une silhouette qui entre. Elle n'y prête pas attention. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle voit des choses étranges, ici.

« Mio... »

Elle soupire et s'en va sans une pensée pour sa sœur.

« C'est de ta faute si je suis enfermée... »

Elle marche indéfiniment dans les bois sans faire attention aux murmures qu'elle entend.  
« Trop longtemps... Ça fait trop longtemps...

-Nous ne pouvons plus attendre encore... La faille... Elle se réveille...

-Elle se réveille, oui...

-Il faut la calmer...

-Elle est affamée...

-Il faut apaiser sa faim...

-Rapidement...

-Elle réclame un nouveau sacrifice.

-Nous ne pouvons le lui offrir. Nous n'avons pas de jumelles ici.

-Nous pouvons attendre encore un peu... Nous pouvons attendre...

-Nous les appellerons... Elles viendront.

-En attendant... Nous l'avons. »

Soudain parcourue de frissons, elle court sans même savoir où elle va.

« Un Kusabi pour patienter... Un étranger pour apaiser sa colère...

-Ça le calmera sans doute...

-Sans doute...

-Il est entré dans la maison...

-Nous te laissons faire, jeune fille... »

La jeune fille en question, restée cachée dans un coin sombre de la cour, sourit avant de répondre par un murmure :

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je lui monterai le chemin... »

VIII

Il se décide enfin à traverser. Même si la peur lui tord l'estomac, le glace et le fait trembler, il traverse. Cette histoire devrait bientôt se terminer.

Il arrive devant la maison. Il voit la porte claquer.

« Mio ? »

Elle ne répond pas et il décide de partir à sa recherche. Si la porte est ouverte, c'est qu'elle est sans doute entrée. Il n'y a personne d'autre ici.

Une fois a l'intérieur, il tousse de toute la force de ses poumons. La poussière, sans doute accumulée depuis des années, agresse ses voies respiratoires. Il couvre sa bouche d'un mouchoir et plisse les yeux pour trouver sa compagne.

Un bruit de pas, venant d'un couloir au fond, le fait sursauter. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il le suit. Le bruit se déplace rapidement. Les passe font saccadés, plus rapide, comme si quelqu'un courait.

« Mio ? » crie-t-il.

Persuadé qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse, il sursaute de nouveau lorsque les pas s'arrêtent et qu'une voix lointaine lui répond :

« Oui ?

-T'es où? On étouffe ici...

-Viens, je vais te montrer quelque chose...

-Mais... Quoi ? »

La course reprend de plus belle. Il voit les salles défiler, toutes plus pourries les unes que les autres, tombants en ruine. Après avoir traversé des dizaines de pièces en tout genre, d'escaliers, de couloirs obscurs et sentant le renfermé, il arrive sur un couloir à ciel ouvert, séparé en deux par des plantes en tout genre. Au bout de celui ci, l'attend Mio. Il ne la distingue pas très bien, mais la voit faire un signe indiquant le chemin qu'il doit prendre. Confiant, il suit ses indications.

Il se retrouve nez à nez avec une porte. De l'autre côté, Mio lui fait signe de se mettre sur une petit plateforme en pierre. Elle aussi s'y trouve de son côté.

Il entend un déclic, et les portes s'ouvrent.

Encore une pièce, puis deux grandes portes. Il les ouvrent et se retrouve dans une salle circulaire, entourée par des colonnes de pierres. De drôle de choses pendent au plafond et gisent au sol.

Il se racle la gorge. Cet endroit ne lui inspire vraiment pas confiance.

« Mio...? »

Il la voit, près d'une des colonne, l'observant d'un regard intéressé et néanmoins antipathique.

Elle lui semble bien pâle.

« Presque. » Lui chuchote la jeune fille.

Il déglutit.

« Ça y est, t'as fini maintenant ? On peut y aller ? »

Elle rit.

« Bientôt... »

Son sang se glace dans ses veines.

Il se rend compte qu'il n'aurait jamais du la suivre. Jamais. Que le périple s'achève ici, du moins pour lui.

IX

Mio se réveille en sueur. Encore un cauchemar. Elle devrait avoir l'habitude.

Elle se prépare à aller en cours. Une fois prête, elle sort de chez elle. Elle devrait le retrouver là, normalement. Mais il ne vient pas.

Elle hausse les épaules. Elle le retrouvera sans doute là-bas.

Mais il ne vient pas.

Elle décide alors de passer chez lui. Elle frappe à la porte, et ce sont ces petites sœurs qui lui ouvrent. Un air inquiet s'est posé sur leur visage identique. Il a disparu depuis le jour d'avant. Personne ne l'a revu. Personne...

Mio s'en va. Les deux sœurs échangent un regard.

Un jour, elles aussi iront dans ces bois pour chercher leur frère. Un jour, elles aussi finiront comme des générations de jumelles avant elles. Elle ne le savent pas encore. Et elles continuent de croire qu'il va revenir.

* * *

**Et voilà un très vieil OS que je ressors du placard. Un peu space, mais voilà quoi ! A la prochaine ~**


End file.
